


Me Too

by PrincessStark



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, M/M, Professor Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStark/pseuds/PrincessStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Scott finds out Pavel Checkov has been lusting after him as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me Too

Scotty sat at his desk, going over his students assignment submissions. He had really smart students, some more so than others, but his brightest and most promising was his youngest student. Pavel Andreievich Chekov. The kid was promising, to say the least. He understood Scotty's theory of relativistic physics too, which was a plus in his book. No one else in the class really understood, but Checkov did and he wanted to pick his brain on it.

He knew it was against academy policy to fraternize with cadets, but it could easily be passed off as a study session, even if the topic had nothing to do with his class curriculum. They had briefly touched on it in class, but it hadn't been approved by the academic council. He was sure Checkov wouldn't mind though. Any attention this kid got, he reveled in it. He would never say it out loud, but he really did.

After class ended, his last class of the day, Scotty stopped Checkov and asked him if he could stay after. Checkov waited in his seat until everyone was gone and then asked his professor what this was about. Scotty walked over in front of him, smiling down cheesily at him.

"I was a'wonderin if you'd let a man buy you a meal?" He smiled down at the younger man and then added, "I'd really like the opportunity to speak with you more about me theory on trans-warp beaming."

Checkov's ears perked up and he sat forward, nodding excitedly. "Oh, aye sir! I'd love zhat! I really would!"

Scotty smiled brightly. "2100 hours. The Academy Pub."

Checkov's head didn't even stop nodding as he stood. "Aye! Perfect."

"Perfect!" Scotty repeated, nodding his head as well.

The young cadet walked out of the classroom and Scotty found himself lingering after the young man's wake. He knew how young he was. Hell, he was the youngest lad at Starfleet Academy, but Scotty's eyes trailed the cadet's body a little too often. It wasn't as though he was an adonis or anything, Hell, Scotty himself had nothing particularly godlike to boast about. The cadet was precisely Scotty's type, albeit a little young, but looking never hurt anyone.

Scotty found that he wasn't able to focus on anything but his excitement for meeting the young Checkov at the pub later that evening. He had convinced himself that it was just so they could talk about transwarp beaming, but he'd be lying if he wasn't stuck on the way Checkov's hair curled over his forehead or the way his soft lips curled up into a smile even when he wasn't really smiling. He was beginning to think maybe asking him to join him at the pub was a bad idea.

2100, he was there anyway.

He was actually a little early. On his way in, he ran into someone who was walking out backwards from the pub, pulling someone else along with them. He noticed both of them as a few of his other students.

"James T. Kirk, isn't' it a wee bit early to be so hammered?"

The other student, Leonard McCoy shook his head. "He's not. Not really."

James Kirk turned around, but he didn't drop McCoy's hand. He leaned closer to the older man and with his other hand reached up and patted him on the cheek.

"Don't you worry your wee head 'bout me, Proseffer Scott." He dropped his voice more to a whisper, "I'm just going to get laid!"

Scotty's eyes widened and immediately darted back to the young medical officer who quickly turned his beet red face away. With Mr. Kirk's reputation, he never would have thought that he and Mr. McCoy would be snogging each other as well. Then again, he had no room to speak. He was an elevated person. He believed in a higher level of love than most humans seemed to be able to have let alone understand. He believed you could love man or woman, human or vulcan, or even both and all. He wasn't at all close minded, and what Kirk and McCoy wanted to was none of his business.

Kirk smirked at his professor and turned back to his older classmate. "Come on, Bones! I want you to Bone me!"

They brushed past Scotty and he wasn't able to do more than shake his head at the the two of them, or mostly just Mr. Kirk. He never had been one to hold back and be reserved. Poor Mr. McCoy, Scotty mused as he headed over and found a table on the far side of the bar but still within eye shot of the door. He'd be able to see Checkov when he came in easily and Checkov would easily be able to see him. Scotty ordered a drink from the blue waitress who came by and sat back to wait for his student companion.

He looked up when he saw his youngest student walk into the pub. He looked good. He always looked good, but he looked exceptionally good. He seemed happier than usual, and this kid was always happy. Scotty raised his hand and Checkov noticed him, making a beeline over to him.

Once at the table, the young ensign leaned closer to Mr. Scott. "Do you think ve could zhis back in my dorm, sir?"

Scotty swallowed hard and nodded his head. "Of course." He hadn't expected to be alone with the young man, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't excited at the idea.

Leaving his drink on the table, Scotty stood and left the pub with the cadet. Whatever Scotty had been expecting, it wasn't what happened when they got back to the room.

As soon as the door was shut behind him, the cadet turned and grabbed the professor by his jacket and pulled him against him, sandwiching the younger man between him and the wall. He blinked down at him, the realization of what the cadet wanted should have shocked him, and in one way it did, because he had no inclination that Pavel Checkov would ever be interested, even if he silently hoped he would.

“I figured it out, sir,” the cadet spoke, letting his hands slide from the front of his jacket to wrap around the professor’s waist. “You vant me!”

Scotty licked his lips. It was taking him a moment to grasp onto the situation. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t imagined the cadent would come onto him, but this was more than he’d ever envisioned. He always thought he’d make the first physical move. He was happy to be wrong.

“I do want you, Pavel.” Scott finally got his mental capacities about himself and pushed his hips against him. “You know this is wrong, right?”

Checkov smirked up at him. “After all the time you’ve been lusting over me, sir, you’re going to say it is wrong now?”

“N--No.. What?”

Checkov let his hands trail down to Scotty’s ass, pulling him tighter against him. “The vay you have been looking at me, sir. Vhen you said you vanted to meet with me, I knew zhis was so much more zhan transvarp possibilities.” 

Scotty grunted, leaning his body more to Checkov’s. “I still want to discuss that, but you’re right. I do want you.”

Pavel’s lips curved into a softer smile. “It’s my first time, sir.”

That didn’t surprise Scotty. His fantasies of the young Russian were many, but rarely did he dream that he was experienced. That’s why the first move, pulling him against him, had been a surprise. 

“But I vant you too, sir!”

Groaning, Scotty quickly pressed his lips to Pavel’s, kissing him fervently. “Call me Monty, Pavel,” he mumbled against his lips. 

Checkov groaned, pulling him tighter against him. “Yes, Monty!”

Scotty licked his lips, licking Checkov’s lips as well. “Will Mr. Sulu be coming home any time soon?”

Checkov shook his head. “No. It’s his mother’s birthday. He vill be home vith zhem all weekend.”

“Good!” Scotty smiled, pulling him from the wall and bringing him to the bed.

Checkov pulled Scotty down on top of him. “I have dreamed of zhis, Monty. I vant you badly!”

Scotty groaned, laying his body down on top of Checkov’s. “I want you, Pavel. Fuck, I want you.”

Checkov lifted his hips up to Scotty’s, moaning. “It von’t hurt, right?”

Scotty leaned in and softly brushed his lips over Checkov’s. “We don’t have to do that till you’re used to this.”

Pavel smiled brightly, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him closer. “Zhen how are ve going to do zhis?”

“Have you ever heard of, “ Scotty thrusted his hips against his, “frottage, Pavel?”

Scotty saw the Adam’s apple rise and fall with the swallow in Pavel’s throat. “Zhat is so hot, Monty.”

The arousal and intrigue in Checkov’s voice made Scotty want him even more. He wanted to be inside him, but he wasn’t prepared with any lube and he wanted Checkov’s first time not to hurt too much. As amazing as natural lubricant is, his first time required better lubing than saliva can provide.

“I want to feel your body against mine, Pavel. I want to feel your sweet release all over me.”

Checkov pushed at Scotty’s jacket, impatient to wait for Scotty to take his time. He had to feel his body grinding against his. Scotty could feel his desire and it increased his. Once his jacket was off, Scotty immediately pulled his own shirt off his head and pulled Checkov to sit so he could pull his shirt off as well. With his shirt gone and tossed aside, Scotty wrapped his arms around Checkov’s smaller frame, pulling his chest to his and bringing their lips back together.

He moved his hands between the two of them and started to undo his pants. Sliding a hand in, he wrapped it around Checkov’s cock. Checkov lifted his hips under Scotty’s, pushing his cock up more into his hand.

“Aye, fuck!”

Scotty smirked. “Like that, do ye?”

Checkov lifted his hips more to Scotty’s hand. “I vant to feel you, Monty. I vant to feel all of you.”

Swallowing hard, Scotty pulled at Checkov’s pants, pulling them off and his underwear off him. Checkov looked up at Scotty, his mouth dry and unable to speak. No words were needed. Scotty shook his head and pulled back only long enough to undo his pants and quickly shimmy out of them, his underwear going along with them.

Smiling down at Checkov, he nodded. It was finally time. No more waiting. Checkov’s eyes were fixed on Scotty’s rigid cock. Scotty’s cheeks flushed crimson and he returned the favor, taking in the young ensign’s impressive cock. When his eyes returned to Checkov’s, it was his turn to blush. 

“You’re perfect, Pavel. Perfect.” 

Checkov surprised Scotty again by reaching out in his state of embarrassment and took the Scotsman’s cock in his hand, starting to pump at it. Scotty’s eyes rolled back into his head as his head tilted back a bit. 

“Oh, fuck yes, Pavel. Fuck!”

Leaning in quickly, Scotty pressed his lips to Checkov’s and pushed him down to lay on the bed. The younger man wrapped his arms around Checkov, pulling him down more to him. The sounds coming from him were enough to make Scotty come undone. Fuck, and the way he felt against his body. His virginal but not quite innocent body molded to Scotty’s experienced and welcoming body. 

They came together as though they were meant to fit together. Scotty never felt that way about anyone, and he knew that falling for a student was one of the worst possible things he could do. However, he had always been a firm believer in the heart wanting what it wants. He wasn’t going to fight it, especially in this moment. He was going to enjoy it, and if Checkov wanted more with him, they’d address that later.

Scotty thrusted himself against Checkov’s eager and wanting body, and Scotty was more than willing to give. He was also excited that Checkov was adding his own thrusts as well. Scotty was already ready to enter Valhalla with as good as Checkov was making him feel. 

Their bodies found a rhythm and it wasn’t long before they were both climaxing in a beautiful crescendo with each other. Checkov held on tightly to his professor above him, keeping his body pressed tightly down to his, the culmination of their release mixing together between their hot bellies.

“I have vanted zhat for so long, Monty! Fuck!” he exclaimed breathlessly.

Scotty pulled his head back to look down at his beautiful inamorato. He could see himself falling hard for him, but that conversation wasn’t for now. Now, they would enjoy the aftermath of their tryst. He knew that’s how this would have to be, secret rendezvous between the two of them, that is if Checkov wanted it.

“Me too, Pavel,” he groaned, pulling himself from the top of him only to curl up beside him, even with the cooling of their release still on their bodies, just wanting to hold him for a while. “Me too.”


End file.
